This invention relates to a movable module for accessing a portion of a computer system, and, more particularly, to a movable I/O module for accessing PCI cards in a computer system.
In the serviceability of computer systems it is often desirable to provide for access to and removal of certain system components, while maintaining operation of the remainder of the computer system. For example, in order to repair, replace, upgrade, and troubleshoot components in a computer system, xe2x80x9chot-swapabilityxe2x80x9d of certain components is desirable. The ability to access and remove such components from the I/O system is particularly desirable, including PCI expansion cards such as network and disk control cards.
One method for accessing PCI cards is to locate the PCI module adjacent to a computer system cover so that the PCI cards in the module can be accessed when the cover is removed. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to locate a PCI module adjacent to the system cover. Further, even when the PCI module can be positioned adjacent to the system cover, often the system cover cannot be opened enough to provide for removal of a PCI card.
For example, in a rack-mounted computer system, if the PCI module is positioned adjacent to the top, bottom, or sides of the system, the entire system is typically shut down in order to access a PCI card in the PCI module.
Certain rack-mounted computer systems have been provided with sliding drawers upon which the computer system can be provided in the rack. In order to access a part of the system such as the PCI module, the drawer is slid out to an accessible position. One deficiency of such a system is that it requires additional interconnect length (thus additional flight time) between systems. In such a configuration, the entire system is slid out on the drawer, and because of the weight of the computer system, the rack may become unbalanced when the drawer is slid out. Another problem with this type of configuration is that long bundles of cables are typically used to connect the drawer mounted computer system to other components mounted in the rack. These cables often result in undesirable impedance levels and occupy a substantial volume within the rack.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a module such as an I/O module that is accessible while maintaining operation of the host computer system, and that overcomes the above-recited deficiencies.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a computer system is provided. The computer system includes a computer chassis at least partially defining an interior. The computer system also includes a module configured for movement with respect to the computer chassis along an insertion axis between a retracted position substantially within the interior of the computer chassis and an extended position at least partially withdrawn from the interior of the chassis. The module includes a housing configured to extend within the interior of the chassis. The housing includes a body portion configured to move with respect to the computer chassis along the insertion axis, and a pivoting portion coupled to the body portion to pivot between a retracted position substantially aligned along the insertion axis and an extended position oriented at an angle with respect to the insertion axis.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a computer system is provided. The computer system includes a computer chassis at least partially defining an interior and having a processor assembly positioned within the interior. The computer system also includes an I/O module coupled to the processor assembly. The I/O module is configured for movement with respect to the computer chassis along an insertion axis between a retracted position substantially within the interior of the computer chassis and an extended position at least partially withdrawn from the interior of said chassis.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a method of accessing an I/O card in an I/O module is provided, where the I/O module is connected to a processor assembly in a computer chassis. The method includes sliding the I/O module with respect to the processor assembly from a retracted position proximal the processor assembly and substantially within the interior of the computer chassis to an extended position spaced from the processor assembly and at least partially withdrawn from the interior of the computer chassis. The method also includes accessing the I/O card in the I/O module.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention a method of accessing an interior of an I/O module connected to a processor assembly of a computer system having a computer chassis at least partially defining an interior is provided. The method includes sliding the module along an insertion axis from a retracted position proximal the processor assembly and substantially within the interior of the computer chassis to an extended position spaced from the processor assembly and at least partially withdrawn from the interior of the computer chassis. The method also includes pivoting a pivoting portion of the housing from a retracted position substantially aligned with the insertion axis to an extended position oriented at an angle with respect to the insertion axis.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention will be described with reference to the drawings, of which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a computer system including an I/O module in a retracted position in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the computer system shown in FIG. 1 with the I/O module in an extended position;
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of the computer system shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 with the I/O module in an extended and pivoted position in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of components of an I/O module in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a chassis for receiving an I/O module in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 6 is a flow diagram illustrating a method of accessing an I/O card in an I/O module in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 7 is a rear view of the computer system shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 8 is a perspective rear view of the computer system shown in FIG. 1 with a processor assembly partially removed for illustrative purposes; and
FIG. 9 is a plan view of an exemplary embodiment of a processor assembly configured for use in the computer-system shown in FIG. 1.